Cho'Gath/Trivia
General * * Cho'Gath is the first champion to receive a second skin (although has two skins both of which are Legacy and has also two skins although one is Legacy and the other one is available). * Cho'Gath's dance references by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Riot created an minigame dedicated for him called Cho'Gath Eats the World for April Fools' Day 2013. ** Another minigame released on the same date, Astro Teemo, was unlocked by playing to a certain point in this game. * He has a base size of 80 which is considered large. Development * is voiced by J. S. Gilbert. ** Cho'Gath's Japanese voice actor is , who also voiced Japanese and .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * Cho'Gath's original icon for Feast shows an inner maw, similar to that of the from the . * During development he was called GreenTerror, which then moved to his title as "the Black Terror" before it got changed to "the Terror of the Void".Release Notes 06/26 * The first design space for his was to devour the enemy champion making them for a few seconds. This was later changed because it led to player frustration over enemies getting saved from skillshots. This was later implemented to . * Cho'Gath is the only Voidborn whose name has more than six letters. ** Cho'Gath likely comes from from ; ** Other influences might be the Ogre Magi from and from (whom Cho'Gath resembles). * Cho'Gath resembles the aforementioned Ku'gath, a also from , from , and / from . Quotes ; * }} references by . ** He shares this quote with . * When using he will sometimes exclaim Omnomnomnom referencing the from . ; * }} references the Black Knight from . * }} references either a sketch from or . * }} references from . * }} references the phrase spoken by . * }} references . * }} quotes Eddie Izzard in . ** The answer given was "Uh, death, please. No, cake! Cake! Cake, sorry. Sorry..." * }} references Gillette's Right Guard deodorant commercials. ; * }} might be referencing . * }} references the from . * He shares quotes with: ** Skins ; * The scene depicted has him fighting several soldiers geared like Helmet Bro. * He shares some similarities to the from . ; ; * He references the . ; * A banner reading 'Cho'Gath Rules' can be seen in the background. ; * He references 19th Century British gentleman. ** He was the first to get a new voiceover with a skin. * He has his own dedicated section in the Latin American server. ** He discusses (in extremely old-fashioned and correct Spanish) the proper use of game terminology, going so far as to warning players to avoid English-Spanish mutations such as gankear ('ganking') and instead use the actual term emboscar ('ambush'). ; * and pre-rework can be seen in the background. * He is voiced by J.S. Gilbert. ** , , , pre-rework , and are also voiced by the same voice actor. * He resembles from . * He is the miniboss in Cho'Gath Eats the World. * is powered by '451 Exawatt Omnisonic Speakers'. * That amount of power has more energy than 2000 / 100,000,000,000 of in a single second. ; * He was released in celebration of the premiere of along with: ** ** ** He is based on the movie's . * He is most definitely thematically tied to his Jurassic self considering the only difference is the presence/lack of flesh. * A figure resembling the cancelled champion can be seen in the background. ; ** * This skin was made by Riot in collaboration with an individual known as Bryan, a League player who visited Riot in 2017 through partnership with The Make-A-Wish Foundation. Bryan’s wish was “to meet the creators of Riot Games and create a skin with them.” ** During development, there were three concepts for this Make-A-Wish skin: Elderwood, Dark Star, War Drake. Dark Star eventually passed due to Bryan liking the space concept the most. ** Bryan's clarinet performance was used for the final version of the skins theme. ** This skin was initially sold for . All of the proceeds from this skin went to nonprofit organizations around the world until the end of 10 August 2018 when it became a Hextech Crafting exclusive skin. *** The charity campaign raised over $6.1 million for 21 different nonprofits around the world, giving Riot Games Inc. the Golden Halo Award.Dark Star Cho’Gath Wins Golden Halo Award Relations * Cho'Gath, , , , and each belong to different member species of the collective known as the Voidborn. ** seeks to keep the Voidborn from crossing over to Runeterra and thus is his enemy. *** on the other hand seeks to facilitate the crossing and thus is his ally. Category:Champion trivia Category:Cho'Gath